He Looks Like Hell
by siriustick
Summary: Lily era católica. Acreditava em pecado. Acreditava em punição. Estava recebendo a sua. Que Deus a ajudasse. Shortfic Jily!AU


**Disclaimer:** O universo de JK Rowling Não me pertence.

 **N/A:** Dizem que quem é vivo sempre aparece, né? Pois então aqui estou! Espero que gostem.

A música se chama Sympathy For the Devil, do The Rolling Stones, e é incrível.

* * *

 _Please to meet you_

 _Hope you guessed my name_

A música pulsava com os alto-falantes que barra minúscula e claustrofóbica, estremecendo toda a estrutura do lugar e fazendo com que o corpo de Lily Evans vibrasse em conjunto. A garota sentiu como notas pulsando pelo chão enquanto se movimentava, acompanhando uma música estridente. Sentia-se escorrendo pelo pescoço, fazendo um caminho pelo vale de seus seios. Sentia seus cabelos longos e vermelhos grudando em sua nuca. Sentia olhares alheios em si.

Sentia tudo.

Senti um conjunto de franja à sua garganta. Tantas que não são prolongadas.

Mexeu o quadril com mais vontade, os braços balancearam ao som do ritmo arrastado.

Sua irmã estava grávida do porco horrendo. Sua colega de quarto, Alice havia perdido os resumos da psicopatologia que a Lily vinha escrevendo aos dias. Sua paciente do estágio era tão pessimista que deixava uma garota aflita apenas uma escutando. Sua amiga Marlene, que estava acompanhando, há pouco tempo atrás com um homem que havia acabado de conhecer. E, se Marlene teve dado a sorte na noite, o encontro de Lily na noite foi frustrado pelo simples fato de ter o garoto, por ter sido mais _famoso do que_ nunca James Potter.

Seu demônio em particular. Aquele que Lily nunca provou, mas foi importado por ela como.

O desgraçado estava sempre por perto, fisicamente ou em seus pensamentos.

Naquele momento, estava em ambos.

Lily pode senti-lo.

 _But what's puzzling you_

 _Is the nature of my game_

O lugar vibrava pela música e pela presença dele.

Estava ali, escorado no balcão de madeira com um copo cheio de líquido escuro. Como sempre, com Sirius Black à tiracolo. Black tagarelava enquanto gesticulava enfaticamente com as mãos, mas James não estava atento ao monólogo. Os Olhos, Escondidos Pela _porra_ de Uma armação preta Que Fazia Lily imagina-lo Entre SUAS Pernas, uma barba mal Feita arranhando SUAS coxas, - e, _Deus_ , um merda daquela língua - estavam focados nela.

Ela _sentia_. Sentia a conhecida tensão sexual que os rodeava, que vinha crescendo todos os dias em um período de dois anos. Desde aquela a maldita matéria de antropologia em seu primeiro semestre de universidade.

Sua turma de Psicologia dividia a classe com os estudantes de Ciências Políticas, e James era um deles. O típico garoto rico com toda aquela gloriosa áurea rebelde e ego inflado, tão confiante e seguro de si que era insuportável observá-lo por muito tempo sem querer arrancar com as próprias unhas a expressão presunçosa que parecia não abandonar aquele rosto bonito.

Como se não bastasse, era extremamente inteligente. Lily nunca conheceu alguém com a língua tão afiada, e por acaso morava com Marlene. Potter parecia sempre ter uma resposta pronta e articulada para todos os assuntos do mundo. Foi impossível não notá-lo, a garota tinha um fraco por acadêmicos - principalmente se fosse bonitos.

E Potter fazia questão de ser notado, assim como fazia questão de notá-la. Dois anos de investidas e indiretas bem elaboradas, de comentários ácidos, de troca de olhares carregados de desejo e nenhum, _nenhum_ contato físico. Nada além de provocações sussurradas e, eventualmente, beijos no rosto que raspavam o canto de sua boca.

Ele era seu inferno pessoal.

 _Just as every cop is a criminal_

 _And all the sinners saints_

James estava vestido como o pecado. Usava um par de jeans que faria Maria abrir mão do seu título de virgem e a habitual jaqueta de couro preta, jogada por cima de uma blusa qualquer e que de nada a interessava. Tudo nele parecia ser pensado para intensificar a libido de Lily: o corpo delicioso, a voz melodiosa e rouca, o cabelo sempre com o aspecto pós-foda e o rosto, a porra do rosto esculpido por anjos.

Lily tinha dúvidas da existência do paraíso até conhecer James Potter. Agora, sabia que era real.

O cara era tão perfeito que parecia de mentira. _Por favor_ , que fosse de mentira.

E a estava encarando explicitamente. Por tanto tempo que Black precisou socá-lo no ombro para receber novamente a atenção do amigo. James levou o copo aos lábios, o pomo-de-adão movimentando-se lentamente ao engolir o líquido, e desviou os olhos da garota para dar atenção a Sirius, que alternava o olhar entre os dois com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

Lily estava tão absorta encarando Potter de volta que havia, sem perceber, parado de dançar. _Merda._

 _As heads is tails_

Sentiu o rosto, já rubro pelo calor, aquecer-se ainda mais por vergonha. Passou a mão pelo pescoço, sentindo-o molhado por gordas gotas que suor que escorriam sem pudor algum em todo o seu corpo. O bar, antes abafado pela grande quantidade de universitários eufóricos reunidos em um espaço tão pequeno, agora parecia completamente sem ar. Precisava refrescar-se. Sentia-se _queimando_.

Desviando com dificuldade dos corpos movidos a álcool e sabe Deus o que mais, conseguiu chegar ao banheiro feminino, localizado paralelamente ao balcão onde Potter continuava escorado e tomando sua bebida.

Uma pista inteira os separava. Lily podia finalmente respirar.

Ao entrar, lutou com algumas garotas pelo espaço em uma pia. Rapidamente, amarrou os fios ruivos com um elástico que sempre mantinha em seu pulso e ligou a torneira, que liberava um fraco fluxo de água. Cuidadosa e pacientemente, encheu as mãos com o líquido e o passou pelo pescoço. A carne parecia estar _fervendo_. Molhou seus braços, o peito e a testa. O vestido, por mais curto que fosse, esquentava seu corpo como se fosse um sobretudo. Estava em _chamas_.

Não apenas pelo calor.

Suspirou. Precisava se acalmar antes de voltar para a pista, ou faria papel de tola novamente. Era ridículo o tanto que se deixava afetar pela figura de um homem. Lily, a garota que torcia o nariz toda vez que Alice se desestabilizava na presença de Frank Longbottom (seu amor platônico desde que o conhecera no primeiro dia de aula) agora estava ali, paralisada em uma pista de dança por causa de um olhar de _James Potter_.

Lily era católica. Acreditava em pecado. Acreditava em punição.

Estava recebendo a sua.

Que Deus a ajudasse.

 _Just call me Lucifer_

 _'Cause I'm in need of some restraint_

Molhou o pescoço mais uma vez, secando a pele com o papel vagabundo que o bar oferecia. Ao seu redor, diversas garotas tagarelavam sobre suas noites e suas conquistas amorosas enquanto preenchiam novamente os lábios com batom. Vermelhos, sempre vermelhos.

Precisava ir para casa.

Soltou o cabelo e guardou o elástico novamente no pulso. Arrumou os fios e verificou seu reflexo no espelho. Bochechas vermelhas, rímel um pouco borrado ao redor dos olhos por conta do suor, vestígios de batom nos lábios, diversas sardas cobrindo-lhe a pele. Olhos verdes, cansados e confusos. O decote do vestido escondia seu celular, que provavelmente estava ensopado.

Exalava tesão mal resolvido. Patética.

Deu as costas para o espelho, pescando o aparelho telefônico entre o sutiã e os seios. Não estava tão molhado quanto imaginava. Enquanto caminhava em direção à saída do cômodo, procurava em sua agenda o número do serviço de táxi. Estava decidido, ia para casa.

Torcia para que Marlene não tivesse levado seu encontro para o apartamento que dividia com Lily e Alice. Não iria aguentar outra noite ouvindo os gritos da amiga.

Marlene conseguia ser bem expressiva em alguns momentos.

Abriu a porta. Conseguiu dar apenas um passo para fora do banheiro antes de ser interceptada por uma voz conhecida. Guardou novamente o celular. _Porra_.

 _So if you meet me_

 _Have some courtesy_

"Sabe, Evans, você tem esse hábito ridículo de viver fugindo de mim." James bloqueava a saída do banheiro e, consequentemente, a saída dela. Lily parou de respirar ao vê-lo. De perto, parecia ainda mais bonito. Os cílios longos, a cor dos olhos. O perfume, um cheiro que não sabia identificar.

James Potter estava em sua frente, de braços cruzados e sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. _Cacete._

Lily imediatamente arrumou a postura, incorporando a habitual expressão de desafio que vestia quando o outro estava por perto. Sentiu todo o seu corpo entrar em estado de alerta e excitação. E ele só havia falado uma palavra.

O rosto de um anjo em um corpo coberto pelo pecado.

"Sabe, Potter, felizmente o mundo não gira ao redor de você." Rebateu. Percebeu que James avançava lentamente em sua direção, enquanto a encarava fixamente. Lily tentou parecer inabalada. "A grande maioria da população nem sabe que você existe. Supere sua hipertimia".

"Gosto quando você me patologiza." E então, estavam a centímetros um do outro. Podia sentir o calor emanando do corpo masculino e o suave cheiro de álcool em seu hálito. Lily gostava.

Lily amava. Por pouco, sua respiração não falhou.

"Mas escute, Evans." James sussurou, inclinando a cabeça na direção do ouvido de Lily. A garota enrijeceu a postura, sentindo um arrepio nascer em sua nuca e deslizar por todo o corpo. Estremeceu. Potter riu, percebendo a reação da menina. O sopro suave que escapou de seus lábios fez Lily querer chorar. "Estou lidando um dilema interno".

 _Have some sympathy, and some taste_

 _Use all your well-learned politesse_

O nariz masculino roçou seu pescoço. As mãos se apoiaram em sua cintura, os polegares fazendo círculos na pele coberta por tecido.

Nunca haviam ido tão longe. Lily estava aflita.

Estava ansiosa.

Estava _fervorosa_.

"E quer conversar sobre isso aqui? Na porta de um banheiro de bar?" Sua voz não havia saído com a entonação que desejava, fazendo com que se sentisse patética. Era uma _conversa_. Ainda assim, seu pescoço, instintivamente, inclinou para o lado. Lily conteve a vontade de fechar os olhos. Os braços, ainda cruzados, se apertaram para manter as mãos no lugar.

Longe dele.

Não conseguiria conversar se resolvesse tocá-lo, e estava com a sensação de que James diria coisas interessantes. Por favor, que falasse coisas interessantes.

"Estou ansioso, Evans. Prefiro não enrolar". Uma garota gritou ao lado deles, pedindo _gentilmente_ para que saíssem da frente da passagem. James empurrou Lily para o lado, os dedos apertando sua cintura com força. Sorriu satisfeito.

Lily suspirou. Alto. Liberou as próprias mãos para tocar nos braços do garoto. Merda. Os dedos subiram até tocarem o peito por baixo da jaqueta de couro. Conseguia sentir os músculo firmes. Sua boca salivou. James sorriu mais uma vez.

Ele sorria muito.

Ela queria chorar.

 _Or I'll lay your soul to waste_

Com um aceno de cabeça, sinalizou para que Potter continuasse a falar. Não confiava em sua própria mente para montar uma frase coerente. Ele tirou os cabelos ruivos que se espalhavam pelo colo alvo e colocou-os por trás dos ombros de Lily. Logo após, segurou o queixo dela delicadamente e a encarou, sua atenção fixa nos olhos esmeralda.

"Estamos nessa merda a dois anos, e acho que posso me dar o luxo de ser direto nesse assunto. Você quer me foder, Lily. Eu quero foder você. Por que não paramos com esse jogo doentio de ver quem cede primeiro e aproveitamos logo a parte onde gozamos várias vezes e ficamos satisfeitos?"

 _Pleased to meet you_

A íris castanho esverdeada estava em chamas.

Vermelho como o cabelo dela.

Vermelho como o inferno.

Ela acreditava em Deus.

Acreditava também no diabo.

Em Lúcifer.

No momento, não queria o céu.

Ela adorava o inferno.

Adorava vermelho.

 _Amava._

 _Hope you guessed my name_

 _But what's puzzling you_

Lily sentia todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo arderem em prazer. Seus seios pesavam. Sua calcinha estava ensopada. Seus lábios se separaram pela surpresa o máximo que conseguiram, pois a mão dele ainda segurava seu rosto. Com o último resquício de fôlego, ela lhe perguntou: "tão direto assim, Potter? Não vai dizer nada poético sobre me levar ao céu ou coisa do tipo? Achei que você fosse do tipo galanteador por trás dessa pose de badboy."

Ele a encarou incrédulo e um barulho escapou pelos lábios carnudos. Era um riso baixo, carregado de ironia. O desgraçado ainda lhe arqueou a porra da sobrancelha, em uma expressão cheia de malícia e soberba.

O estômago de Lily se revirou.

 _Is the nature of my game_

Ele era o próprio pecado.

"Céu, Lily?" ele desdenhou. "Passo. Deus não deve ter olhos bons, tudo o que quer fazer com você." O garoto aproximou seus lábios dos dela, roçando-os suavemente. Uma promessa. Um aviso. "Prefiro te levar para o inferno. Tenho certeza de que o demônio nos abençoaria".

E Lily, católica, nunca quis tanto pecar.

 _Oh, get down baby._


End file.
